This invention relates to combination locks and more particularly to combination locks which may be employed on luggage cases and the like.
Combination locks useful on luggage are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,338 to Gehrie, issued Dec. 17, 1968, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses a combination lock comprising a plurality of combination dials rotatably supported on a shaft by associated sleeves that are engageable with the dials for rotation therewith. A slide member having a latch element is moved by a manual actuator to open the lock, but only when the sleeves have a predetermined orientation. A shift lever moves the sleeves out of engagement with the associated dials so that the combination may be changed.
Although the Gehrie lock was a decided improvement over existing comparable locks, particularly with respect to simplicity and economy of manufacture, there has been a continuing need for combination locks that are even simpler and more economical to manufacture. Moreover, some of the more recent locks have had a feature lacking in the Gehrie lock--a scramble feature that permits a hasp to be inserted into the lock even when the dials are off combination. With this feature, the dials may be turned off combination after the lock is opened, so that the combination may not be observed by unauthorized persons, and yet a hasp may be inserted into the lock without resetting the dials on combination.